Kerske
"Sacrifices must be made in order for us to progress." Darth Adamantari, born A'den Cin, formerly a Sith Assassin, and now a prominent figure within the Zkasaeva Dominion. Kerske is a member of the Kharegal Family, and the third eldest child of Kharegal and Meera. Kerske is the younger brother of Azzanathos and Kalesath, by four years, and the elder of Cavlana by one. He's a relatively ambitious Sith, though, he seeks to earn his way through the ranks and become something more, rather than usurp or be given a position. He is known for his indomitable will, and drive to keep going, despite the adversity he might have to face. Kerske lives with his beloved, Joranni Lessa, on the planet Dantooine. Kerske is played by Matt. Biography Kerske was born the third child of Kharegal and Meera on Alderaan within House Thul Territory. His father being a Mandalorian and his mother a Jedi outcast, he and his siblings were raised with their Mandalorian culture in mind. Trained from a young age to use Teras Kasi, Echani and the Force absorption technique of Tutaminis, the siblings all trained extensively in these things before being taught a group of specific lightsaber forms. However, before Kerske could get a proper grip on any sort of lightsaber form, he was taken, at the age of twelve, by a group of Sith. While his two elder brothers, Aerinn and Orinn (Azzanathos and Kalesath), were brought to the Sith Academy on Korriban, the younger two, A'den and his sister, Cavlana, were taken to be begin their training as Sith Assassins on Dromund Kaas. Here is where A'den, now the assassin in training, Kerske, would not only learn that he was out-shined greatly by his older brothers, but out-shined even by his younger sister. This greatly upset him, but also made him strive to become something better than he was. Kerske is known as the most determined of his siblings, and would continue to do so. His most powerful emotion is certainly his willpower. During his time as an assassin, like all of the members of their order, he received a dagger known as "Peacebringer." This dagger had the inscription of the word "Peace" in both Aurebesh and High Sith on the hilt. Kerske made a long lasting friendship with a fellow student of his master, Lamisar. Though, Kerske had a few crushes in the Order, he never had a successful relationship. Kerske was sent to train on Korriban at the Sith Academy for a couple of years, before being returned to the Order to hone his focus, martial prowess. Kerske and Lamisar would go on to be best friends, even surviving what came to be known by surviving members of their Order as, "The trial of the Inquisition." The aforementioned trial involves the members of their Order, the Order of the Unassailable being branded traitors to the Empire. The only way for them to survive was for them to kill their Masters. Kerske killed his master, Lord Raemus, without a second thought. After this, Kerske was brought into the Sphere of Mysteries by the Inquisitors, though, he never enjoyed himself there. He was sent to kill whomever and whatever by the Sith, before finally being brought into the Zkasaeva Order, shortly after the Usurper Crisis. Notable Relations *Joranni Lessa- Kerske's girlfriend and best friend. Trivia *Kerske is the fastest of all of the Kharegal siblings, even being said to be able to travel from one place to another in the blink of an eye. His reflexes are also better than most, even his siblings, who are known for being quick in all they do. Category:Characters Category:Zkasaeva Order Category:Sith Category:Human Category:Pure-Blood Category:Kharegal Family